Difference in Perception
by RoadwayFox
Summary: She only now understands how different they are in matters of what's really important. Caroline, Tyler, Klaus. And the roots of internal struggle. Based on 4x06.


_A\N – Just a little something I came up with after a wonderful performance by Candice Accola in the Episode 6 in the scene of Caroline and Tyler's fight. _

**Difference in Perception **

She doesn't know why this feels so disgusting to her but Caroline cringes and cringes again at the thought of how angry Tyler has gotten after she tried to defend her theory about a means to an end. The theory about how it's an unfortunate "act of allowance" to sacrifice a life of a hybrid they didn't quite know for the life of someone they've known their whole life, their friend Elena who's always ready to give up everything for her friends without asking anything in return.

Tyler gets very angry and throws a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels into the wall. The glass smashes and she looks wide-eyes at her boyfriend. The worst thing is she doesn't feel terrified by the action or the smashed glass all over the floor but the fact that what Tyler does right now is making her sick. The moral path he is taking is making her stomach twist and knot…not in a good way.

She's not sure why exactly he is livid: is it the fact that she's going on a pretend date or that she's going on this pretend date with Klaus? She allows a possibility that be it someone else in Klaus' place, Tyler would have never reacted like that. She's always been faithful to Tyler and the fact that's he's openly doubting her makes her outraged. She wants to tear on her skin and smash things around this beautiful house…heavy things.

But suddenly she realizes something drastic. The roots of what's going on isn't in Klaus or Chris…it's in her and him and their existential history. Basically in her sunlight ring and his genes. She is a vampire and he is first of all a werewolf. Sure he's a hybrid now but he was born and will always stay a wolf. This is the internal struggle between the two supernatural species. They were blissfully happy in their young relationships without a care that one day they will have to face the differences in perception of their two different worlds.

Vampires are loners by nature. Beautiful but deadly creatures of the night. Werewolves are strong hot-blooded daywalkers. They live in packs with their pack becoming for them more than a family.

Elena the vampire and Chris the hybrid were on a scaly. And unconscionably Tyler drifted to the latter.

Caroline is pained to think if next time it would be her on that same scale.

She feels ache in her un-dead heart and wonders if the ache would have been stronger if she were still alive.

She's not sure what to do. One thing she's certain of is that she doesn't want to see Tyler's face right now and for some time to come. Because his actions as well as his words and most of all his way of thinking apparently stings…even more than his fangs.

She super speeds out of his mansion.

She can't go to her best friend, her mentor…Stefan has enough problems of his own. Matt…poor human Matt…no, she gave herself a promise that she would try and not drag him into the world of superfreaks…at least when possible. Bonnie…though are better now than when Caroline was turned, she still doesn't feel the pull in the witch's direction.

Caroline doesn't remember how exactly she ended up on the porch on the estate.

She stands there and doesn't dare to knock.

When she's ready to turn and flee, the front door opens to reveal a fair-haired hybrid. He's leaning on the doorframe his hands crossed on his chest…she feels like he knows why she's there. But then again sometimes she things he knows everything.

She looks at him, her brows furrowed. She's not sure of her next words.

"I probably don't have the right to come here after what I did today…again." She adds a reluctant truth. "But I just don't know…"

She doesn't continue. He already knows anyway. He looks at her, his gaze unwavering but it's not penetrating.

For a second she thinks he will close the door in her face but he steps aside silently granting her entrance. She accepts and when her feet flow her into the manor the thought that's born in her head is nothing less than disturbing: right now, in this situation, with everything that happened she feels more safe and understood here with Klaus than across the town with her boyfriend.


End file.
